


Snuggle fic

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Short and sweet season 1 Kinney-style canoodling.





	Snuggle fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Just a little stand alone.

* * *

“I will never understand how it is that you have no rhythm on the dance floor, but you move like fucking Fred Astaire in bed,” Justin says with a teasing grin.  Brian is lying awkwardly on top of him, lifting his hips up enough to remove the used condom.  He lies back on Justin, half straddling his body once the condom lands somewhere near the trash can.

 

“Well, Ginger, you try keeping rhythm with your knees bent at a 90 degree angle just so you can see the shrimp you’re dancing with.”  

 

“Is that why you bend your knees so much?” Justin’s brain has been addled by his last orgasm and he’s only babbling to keep himself awake for the next round.

 

“Well, that and so we can rut like horny teenagers.”  Brian is chatty and apparently energized.  “Frankly, if I’m going to go through all the trouble of  driving you to Babylon, and pouring drinks and drugs down your throat, then I better feel you rub your ass or that monster cock against me at some point.”

 

“You think my cock is a monster?” Justin is amused and he starts writhing under Brian to encourage him.

 

“It is rather frightening to see such a big dick on such a tiny body,” Brian jokes and then angles himself better so that they are rubbing their hard cocks together.  Brian slips a hand under Justin’s ass and Justin grins – his evil plan has worked.

 

“I’m not tiny,” he says kissing Brian’s throat and shoulder.

 

“Well, not all of you.  Your ass is pretty big, but I’m not complaining.”

 

Justin pulls his lips from Brian’s neck, “But you’re complaining about my cock?”

 

“Definitely not.  Your cock and I are pals.  In fact, I may like him better than you.”  Justin fakes a hurt expression.  “What?  He’s always happy to see me and doesn’t give me lip.”  Justin’s laughing and he’s pretty sure this is the stupidest conversation they’ve ever had.  He wishes he could remember the exact combination of drugs and alcohol that have led to this.

 

Brian is smiling back and slowly grinding against him.  Justin runs his hands down Brian’s back and starts running a finger down the crack of his ass.

 

“I don’t think so, tiny dancer.”


End file.
